1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflating device, and more particularly to an adapter assembly for an inflating device.
2. Description of Related Art
An inflating device is applied for inflating an inflatable product, such as: a wheel of a bike, a ball, and so on. A conversional inflating device has a base, a piston module, and a connector. The piston module is mounted on the base. The connector is mounted on the base. The user uses the piston module to compress air. The connector is connected with the inflatable product, and the pressured air can be transported into the inflatable product. A pressure gauge is further mounted on the inflating device to display the pressure of the air to the user, such that the inflatable product can be protected from excessive air pressure.
However, in use, the user cannot notice the pressure gauge at any time, such that the pressure gauge cannot provide an immediate warning effect to the user. When the pressure displayed on the pressure gauge is excessive, the user has to relief the pressure of the air in the inflatable product, such that the inflatable process may be not smooth. Furthermore, when the air pressure in the inflatable product is excessive, the inflatable product may be damaged.